1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to frameless chairs, and more particularly, to a frameless chair having a structural configuration which, among other things, increases longevity, durability, washability, and shapability of the same.
2. Background Art
Frameless chairs have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, frameless chairs filled with beads of polystyrene foam have likewise been known in the art. While such conventional frameless chairs have become popular, their shapability and durability, among other things, remains problematic. In particular, after a conventional frameless chair has been occupied by a person, the beads of polystyrene foam that are held within the liner of the chair remain substantially compressed resulting in a chair having depression where person was sitting. The depression remains in the chair unless and until a person reshapes the chair by exerting physical force upon it--such as by rolling, shaking, or fluffing the chair.
A second problem associated with conventional frameless chairs is that once the outer liner of the chair has been worn through by normal wear and tear or otherwise damaged by accidental puncturing, the beads of polystyrene foam are readily released from the chair and, in turn, can endanger, for example, small children and/or animals. Moreover, inasmuch as conventional chairs have only one liner, washing such a liner is extremely difficult because the numerous beads of polystyrene foam must first be removed before the liner can be machine washed. In addition, conventional frameless chairs have material and stitching patterns that are not conducive to promoting chair longevity. Specifically, for example, the stitching used in conventional frameless chairs is externally exposed making it vulnerable to "catching" and/or "snagging" by an occupant.